Conventional change management systems may be used to define outstanding or completed work for a given release or iteration of, e.g., a software product. Reports relevant to such work often contain data across multiple software products that involve multiple, unrelated, software development teams each with their own interests. Traditionally, the leader of each such software development team may scour through those reports to identify items of interest to their team, or may create a copy of the query used to derive the report and add additional filters to return results relevant to their team. This may lead to a condition where relevant results may be overlooked, or where time may not be efficiently utilized. It may often be useful for a change management system to provide a more reliable and efficient approach to generating queries.